Piloto
thumb|right|250px|[[Luke Skywalker, Garven Dreis, y Biggs Darklighter fueron todos los pilotos consumados que sirvieron en el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza para Restaurar la República.]] Un piloto, a veces llamado piloto estelar, controlaba directamente el funcionamiento de un vehículo mientras estaba ubicado dentro de la misma nave. Para naves estelares pequeñas, el piloto podría estar a cargo de todos los aspectos del vehículo, incluyendo navegación, sensores, comunicaciones y armas. Para naves más grandes, un piloto puede ser asistido por otros miembros de la tripulación para manejar diferentes sistemas de la nave. El término "piloto" se aplica a los vehículos utilizados en tierra o en agua, aire y/o espacio.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] De acuerdo con el chiss Thrawn tanto los pilotos, como los soldados en un campo de batalla, veían la victoria de manera diferente a los demás en la batalla. Thrawn declaró que esto se debía a que un piloto o soldado en la línea de la victoria estaba sobreviviendo a la batalla en la que estaban involucrados actualmente.Thrawn Apariciones *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars película]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo Adaptation 1'' *''Solo Adaptation 2'' *''Solo Adaptation 3'' *''Solo Adaptation 4'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * * * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' * *''Pirate's Price'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * ; imagen #4 * * ; imágenes #4-7 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Ocupaciones Categoría:Pilotos